Syndicate of Zero
by Dreadphoenix
Summary: During the springtime familiar summoning ritual Louise summons an Executive from Eurocorp and his Agent bodyguard. With them around Halkeginia may experience major changes in the future. [Alternate universe, alternate Saito]


**A/N: **So Saito will be in this story but instead of being a teenager he'll be a fully grown cybernetically enhanced Eurocorp Agent.

This is also my first story, I hope you enjoy it and go easy on me.

Generally going to try and write this so even if you haven't played any of the Syndicate games you'll generally know what's going on. The time specifically where the OC and Saito come from is set a few years after Syndicate Wars at around 2205.

"Text" - Speech

'Text' - Thought

"_We build the future" - A Eurocorp slogan_

**Chapter One**

There was smoke everywhere.

David Blake, an Executive Agent Commander at Eurocorp slowly rose to his feet, there was dirt on his suit. This displeased him.

He sighed, using his UTOPIA 3 neural implant to bring up heat vision he looked ahead into the smoke picking up numerous heat signatures. He could vaguely hear laughter coming from them and something about a "Zero". There was something wrong however with what Blake assumed were Humans, his scans of them were telling him that they didn't have any technological implants whatsoever. This was most certainly cause for alarm bells to begin ringing. _Everyone _had implants and modifications of some sort and were plugged into Eurocorp, weren't they? 'Surely such a thing is impossible, Eurocorp has everyone,' Blake thought. He was soon going to be proven very wrong.

There was a sputter of coughing behind him. That was his Agent bodyguard, Saito Hiraga, who he had met when he transferred to Japan from his homeland of Britain. He'd been assigned to protect Blake during his work at the Japanese division of Eurocorp where he'd be overseeing other Agent activities. The man had impressed Blake, he was shown to be incredibly skilful at dispatching anti-Eurocorp terrorists and assassins. He turned and offered a leather gloved hand to Saito, he took it and nodded gratefully at Blake as he was pulled up.

Saito immediately levelled his G36 carbine at something behind them. Blake turned to find the smoke had cleared and its place a crowd of what appeared to be teenagers cosplaying as wizards and witches. At the centre of the group stood diminutive girl with bright pink hair.

Louise stood dumbstruck. She had summoned a Commoner, in fact she had summoned _two_ of them. At least that's what she had first thought they were, now the more she looked and examined them, the less she was sure of them being Commoners.

The first one who had just turned around from helping his- what she assumed was companion or maybe a servant, wore a black suit. An incredibly expensive looking black suit, a silk white shirt underneath with a black waist coat and tie that was half orange and half black. He also wore black leather gloves, slacks, and formal shoes which were now covered in dirt. The man himself wasn't too tall and was quite slender, he had cropped jet black hair, lightly tanned skin and piercing blue eyes that seemed to scrutinize everything he looked at. They were currently focused intently on her.

The second one, his companion, was dressed in a vastly different attire. He was clad in black too, starting with a long-coat that went down just below his knees and had light armour on his shoulder pads, and a thicker looking metallic armour for his main body. He also had military trousers, boots, leather gloves, and to top it off a strange mask covered his lower face, mouth, and nose. He was much taller and more well built than the suited man, he was tan too with black hair and sinister orange glowing eyes covered by a sleek pair of black glasses. There was also a strange logo emblazoned onto the upper arm of each side of his jacket that appeared to be made of three polygons.

"So, would anyone mind telling me and my friend here where we are?" A voice spoke interrupting Louise from her thoughts. It had originated from the suited man, the language sounded similar to that of Albion yet so different at the same time.

She turned to Professor Colbert who had walked up beside her. "Professor, I believe there's been some sort of mistake in the summoning, may I try again?"

There was a flicker of something in Blake's eyes as he heard her speak. His UTOPIA chip began translating the language with some of the software downloaded into it, the language turned out to be some archaic French. He copied the data over to Saito's UTOPIA chip so he could understand what was being said too. While he was no longer connected to Eurocorp, he could still transfer information to others in a local area.

Professor Colbert meanwhile replied to Louise. "I'm afraid I cannot allow that Miss Vallière as the summoning ritual is an ancient sacred rite, you must make do with what you have been given and bind these two." Louise looked annoyed, but advanced towards the pair in defeat.

"Ah, so we're to be bound to this girl?" Blake interrupted, backing up behind Saito slightly and drawing a handgun from inside his suit and levelling it towards Colbert. "I'm afraid me and my partner here are going to have to decline, our loyalty already belongs elsewhere you see. Serving anyone or anything else is a major offence." Saito places himself between the Executive and Louise in a defensive posture. He was fairly sure he could put down the kid and the man if needed, after all Eurocorp never cared for the lives of innocents in the heat of battle.

"You," Saito says to Louise in a menacing tone. "Will back away. _Now_." She shrinks and retreats back behind Colbert.

"I can assure you whoever you are, that if you are to attempt to harm these students I will show you no mercy." Colbert states, taking up a defensive stance himself whilst casting a critical eye over his potential opponents strange muskets.

"Now now, no one has to get hurt. We're just not keen on the sound of this little bonding thing you intend for us to do. You let that go and there will be no violence between us whatsoever, you have my word Mr…?" Blake replies in an affable tone as he indicates for Saito to lower his weapon to decrease hostilities.

"Colbert. Professor Jean Colbert." He says relaxing a bit. He looks around seeing the rest of the students are in shock at the would be familiars refusing to be bound. "Who might you be?"

"I'm David Blake, an executive at Eurocorp and this is my friend and bodyguard, Saito Hiraga." Saito eases up and nods at Colbert, Blake puts away his handgun. "I'm going to take a guess and say there's been some major mistake here, right?

"Well not exactly, she was meant to summon a familiar. We just never expected her to summon well uh… Commoners so to speak."

"Right… And pray tell, what does being a 'Familiar' entail, Mr. Colbert?"

"The duty of a familiar is to serve as a partner and protector for life."

"I see," Blake glances at Saito. "I suppose we can_ play_ at being familiar for a little while, at least while we gather more information about wherever we are."

Colbert nods understanding. "I think Louise that's the best we're going to get, since these two refuse to be bound you'll have to do as Mr. Blake suggests and let them act as your familiars."

Louise looks up at him in shock. "But Professor!"

The rest of the class begins to jeer.

"Louise the Zero can't even complete the summoning ritual properly!"

"How unsurprising that her familiars aren't even properly bound!"

"Enough!" Colbert shouts over the crowd. "Louise you'll have to make do. The rest of you, class is over you're dismissed."

Colbert and the rest of the class fly back to the dorms leaving Louise and the two members of Eurocorp behind.

"Alright you two follow me!" She shouts.

"It seems like she could be quite the loudmouth." Saito says snidely to his superior as they begin to follow her.

"Yes quite, I do wonder what we've gotten ourselves into."

**x x x**

The trio arrived in Louise's room, Saito stood guard by the door while Louise plopped herself down on the bed. Blake had decided to slowly pace around the room examining things.

"So uh, Louise was it? Mind telling me and Saito here about where we are and how exactly those people were able to fly unaugmented like that?"

"I don't know what backwoods you came from, but fine I'll explain it to you." She snaps back.

"Backwoods my dear? I assure you that Tokyo is anything but."

"What's Tokyo? What country is that in?"

"Well Japan of course." Blake states matter of factly.

"Never heard of it."

"Right, well anyway back on topic. You said you'd explain about that whole flying business?"

"Well of course they flew! It's what us mages do."

"Ah, mages… Right..." Blake's eyebrow twitches slightly as he replies. "Where exactly are we?"

"Tristain, and we're in Tristain Academy of Magic of course! Where else would you be?" His questioning was beginning to irritate her.

"Academy of Magic?" He says sceptically.

"Yes! Are you hard of hearing, familiar?! I'm second year student, Louise de La Vallière and you are meant to be my familiars now!"

Blake's tolerance was beginning to wear thin at this brats incessant shouting. "I'll tell you what, me and my friend are going to have a wander around the grounds, try to get a feel for the place and maybe find the library to learn more about it. Why don't you take the time we're out to cool off a bit."

Louise however continued, having long forget the standoff between her fake familiars and Professor Colbert in her anger. "You can't just walk off! You need to take my clothes and wash them!"

"Eh, I'm sure you're perfectly capable of doing them yourself." Blake smirks as he and Saito exit the room closing the door behind them.

**x x x**

"Any orders, sir?" Saito questions. "Or am I simply to follow for now?"

"Saito my friend there is something you could do."

"And that is, sir?"

"Well simply put, take a look around, map the place out. I'll do the same until I find the library where we can glean more information. I think we may well be on a different world, while you and I both know Eurocorp expanded to space colonization a while ago I get the distinct impression we may be in another dimension or something which doesn't seem to have Eurocorp's guiding presence." He pauses to think. "I think once we learn more we can find out if it is at all possible to expand Eurocorp's operations and get back in touch with Executive Command."

"Understood, do you think it's possible to get back then?"

"Well I'd assume so, as I said we require more information. We're practically blind at the moment."

The pair pass a blonde haired boy who they had briefly seen during the summoning ritual incident flirting with a first year.

"Ah if it isn't the Zero's false familiars, aren't you going to show a Noble the respect he deserves, commoners?"

"Perhaps if you earn it." Saito replies rather stoically.

Before Guiche can go off on a tirade about not being shown respect the familiars had already left.

"Who the hell was that guy?"

"No idea, sir."

The duo finally make it outside whereupon find the world has two moons.

"Well, sir." Saito stares up. "If we weren't on some other-world before, we are now."

"Yes, it would seem we're a very long way from home. Come let us continue our walk."

As they're about to turn around and leave, someone bumps into them.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" The maid bows.

"Think nothing of it." Saito replies stooping down to help her pick up the fallen laundry.

"Ever the gentleman, Saito." Blake says jokingly. "Pleasure to meet you madam, I'm David Blake and this is my friend Saito Hiraga." He smiles warmly at her causing her to blush slightly.

"Ah it's nice to meet you too Mr. Blake, Mr. Hiraga, I'm Siesta. Um might I ask, are you two Miss Vallière's new familiars?"

"Yes, that's us. What gave it away?" Saito replies.

"Well it's just news has been going around and even us commoners picked it up that Miss Vallière had summoned two Human familiars."

"Ah, I see. Siesta would you mind if we could discuss a few things with you while you work? We're new to this land you see and could use some basic information."

"Of course." Siesta smiles brightly as they begin to walk. "What would you like to know? Also where do you come from?"

"Aha, a long way away from here, I suppose we could tell you a bit about it since you'll be telling us about this place."

Siesta explained that they were on the continent of Halkeginia which was made up of Romalia, Gallia, Albion, and the nation they were in, Tristaina. Each of the nations were run on a feudal class system and were led by a king or queen with the exception of Romalia being led by a pope as it was a holy empire. Blake and Saito also were informed that the only difference between commoners and nobles were that the nobles had the ability to use magic and the commoners didn't.

Blake and Saito in return told Siesta about Earth and how it was run by a giant conglomerate of companies that made up Eurocorp. They controlled every aspect possible, society, police, military, news, the list went on. Governments were things that were seen as obsolete and relics of the past there. She was also informed that after Eurocorp's war with the Church of the New Epoch, religion had been cracked down on hard by its security forces. If Romalia and Eurocorp were to cross paths, it wouldn't end well.

After conversing with Siesta and meeting the kitchen staff they were kindly allowed to sleep in the servants quarters as it was likely Louise wouldn't like them sleeping in her room.

If Blake and Saito were to establish a Eurocorp presence in Halkeginia it would take a lot of time, planning, patience and resources. They didn't even know if it was possible, but it might just be if the bided their time.


End file.
